


Chief Montgomery's Seductress

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [23]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Chief Of Surgery, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crack, Doctor Montgomery, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Gay's anatomy, Girlfriend, Girlfriends - Freeform, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Happy, Happy Ending, Her - Freeform, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, McHot, MerAdd, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Meredith Grey Is Addison Montgomery's Seductress, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rewards, Seattle Grace Hospital, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, in, lesbian touching, maddison - Freeform, meddison, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: In Which Addison is named Chief of Surgery of SGH, and Meredith, her girlfriend, rewards her.Based on the 'Chief Shepherd' scene with Derek in GA-6x20, (but without the Derek part!). F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Office Sex.Inspired by "Chief Shepherd's Seduction by Kate MB on Fanfiction... Here's a lesbian version ;)
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Are you busy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chief Shepherd's Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618571) by KateMB. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Meredith Grey calls Addison Forbes "Chief Montgomery", and Addie has to decide whether or not she'll let her girlfriend, Mer, finally fuck her upon her new desk...

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to another sex-filled partial Grey's Anatomy & Private Practice AU.

Apparently I get bored during slow-burn-multichapter-stories & I wanna write smut.

So, here we are again. And I hope you want this as much as I do.

Let me know all that and more…

In the comments! :D

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Chief Montgomery's Seductress**

* * *

_In Which Addison is named Chief of Surgery of SGH, and Meredith, her girlfriend, rewards her._

_Based on the 'Chief Shepherd' scene with Derek in GA-6x20, (but without the Derek part!)_

_. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Office Sex._

_Inspired by "Chief Shepherd's Seduction by Kate MB on Fanfiction... Here's a lesbian version ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Are you busy?**

* * *

_In Which Meredith Grey calls Addison Forbes "Chief Montgomery", and Addie has to decide whether or not she'll let her girlfriend, Mer, finally fuck her upon her new desk..._

* * *

_Mer:_ _**Chief Montgomery**_ _, are you busy?_

_Addie: Did you just call me '_ _**Chief Montgomery** _ _?!'_

_Mer: I did, go with it._

_Addie: What are you doing with the shades?_

_Mer: No one can know…_

_Addie: No one can know… What?_

_Mer: About our 'secret love',_ _**Chief Montgomery** _ _._

_Addie: 'Secret love…'_

_Mer: I picked up your dry cleaning… And I had your car washed… And I dusted off your desk… With my bottom… Is there anything else I can do for you,_ _ **Chief Montgomery**_ … _?_

_Addie: Let me see if I can come up with a list of things…_

_Mer: Oh,_ _ **Chief Montgomery**_ …

* * *

It has been quite a while since Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery have been seeing each other.

After the whole Addison-Derek-Meredith love triangle debacle, the two women decided 'to hell with him' and ran off together.

That was way back when… I don't know. They don't even know anymore.

Or actually, they both kinda do, because they get all nostalgic about it sometimes.

Somewhere right after Meredith said to Derek Shepherd at Preston Burke and Cristina Yang's decidedly 'non-wedding'... " _It's over… It's so, so, over…"_

After that, well, Meredith had glanced up at Addison Forbes Montgomery who was sitting dutifully in the audience, alone, after having just turned down Alex Karev… _(Again)._

* * *

And she was looking at Meredith with… Intrigue? Lust? Confusion? **Possibility?** _Currently unrequited feelings of longing and lust and remorse…_

Meredith could read Addison by then like a book.

She had had to learn, somewhere along the way as an instinct, for her own self-preservation and also survival.

Meredith had learned to read and to know and to understand Addison Montgomery no-longer-Shepherd for all that she was, given their mutual dog and their distaste for Derek.

And now… Addison was looking at her like she _wanted her_.

Meredith had never seen her like that before.

She had never seen Addison look so lustfully… At a woman, no less...

And certainly not at someone she _knew_. _A woman she knew…_

* * *

_A woman who is actually HER… (Dr. Meredith Grey.)_

Meredith had never known that Addison liked women at all before now.

Not that she'd ever told her that she liked women, also.

It had never come up between them, because, of course, how or why would it?

But now Addison was about to leave for LA.

And she was giving Meredith Grey the same lustful look that Meredith had once given _her_ at the Hospital Prom.

She said to her ex-husband after that she'd been looking at _him._

* * *

But Meredith was lying. She lied to him through her teeth as he did her.

And when it was over, Meredith hated herself for every single ounce of pain she caused Addison Forbes.

But now… Meredith knew with _that_ look that all had been forgiven.

Or that all _could_ be forgiven.

All Meredith had to do was say 'yes'...

And after Meredith did say 'yes' to Addison Montgomery that day in the church hall, the rest was history, for them at long last.

And Addison never went to LA after all…

* * *

Derek got over it, eventually. He always got over it.

He got over them, both of them, that is. And easier than he thought he would.

He met a nurse whose name is some kind of flower.

Was it "Peony?" or "Sunflower?" or maybe "Nurse Daffodil?"

Meredith doesn't remember now.

And she really doesn't care, either.

* * *

Because Addison no-longer-Shepherd was calling out _her_ name in ecstasy.

And Meredith Grey was begging for _her_ to keep fucking her _harder_.

And that was the third time, or the tenth time, or the twentieth time they had sex.

That was the time they had sex for the first time in Addison Montgomery's office.

And it would be the last time, before _this time_ that they had sex in Addison's office.

Because Addison was in the running for Chief of Surgery and she didn't want this to get in the way.

And so Meredith, reluctantly, took her girlfriend in _every single other private area in the hospital._

And she huffed and puffed and finally got _off_ Addison's desk every time after that, when they had started to slip up and fool around in her office, regardless.

But all that was before this because it was before now.

* * *

And all that was _ancient history_ before Addison Montgomery got promoted as the brand new Seattle Grace Hospital _**Chief of Surgery**_.

And now that she had been named this, by Doctor Richard Webber, no less…

Well, Meredith Grey is hoping to extract another slip-up again, from her girlfriend Addison Montgomery.

And she's hoping, with all that she ever has, that seeing as Addison's old reasons _(her reasons for 'not doing it on her old desk in the hospital'...)_ were no longer reasons…

And now that Addison's old office is no longer _her office_ … _(because she has the Chief's Office…)_

Well, Dr. Meredith Grey is hoping, with all she has, that her stubborn girlfriend Dr. Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery will _finally_ give into her…

And let her fuck her in her new office, on her new desk, as the new Chief Montgomery, of Seattle Grace Hospital.

And Meredith had already decided that she won't be leaving Addison's office, now, until she finally gets what she wants.

_(What they both want, but Addison Montgomery doesn't want to admit that, to Meredith Grey.)_

_(Yet.)_

_(Or does she…?)_

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Apparently, I like plots with my porn.

Wow, ok so this one will be a two-shot as well.

Or maybe three, we'll see how far we get next time.

Enjoy the teaser, let me know if you want more.

Happy Mother's Day everyone.

See you in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Further Reading List: (If you want something else do do while waiting for an update on this one...)**

This is the story I’m working the most on:

“Falling Apart, Barely Breathing”

####  [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

_In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :)_

Currently, there are 39 Chapters, with more to come soon!

  
  


Otherwise, there’s also 

  
  


“Soothe”

####  [ Soothe ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

_In Which Meredith teaches Addison how to self-soothe.Before Meredith married Derek, and After she'd almost told Addison she liked her. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. GA/PP Fanfiction. Set during GA - "Before After/An Honest Mistake & PP - Acceptance/Ex-Life. Rated M. Inspired by "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by lespians, "Blame Game" by LordOfLezzies, "All We Ever Are We Are" by SilverStarsAndMoons and “I’ll Feel Better When The Headaches Go Away” by StepIsInsanity. _

Currently, there are 10 Chapters, with more to come soon!

And finally, for something lighter, there’s

“McCravings”

####  [ McCravings ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548)

_McDreamy, McSteamy, McMeredith, and McHot all walk into a McDonalds. Hilarity ensues. OR:In Which Meredith and Derek are double-dating with Addison and Mark, and all of them are craving some good old-fashioned McDonalds. How this turns into a gay/lesbian exchanging thing, nobody knows, remembers or cares at all; it is just all in the name of their intense McCravings all the same. F/F. M/M. F/M (past and implied.) Addison/Meredith. Derek/Mark. MerAdd/Meddison. Also MerDer, Maddison. Rated E for Explicit. Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice FF._

Currently there are 2 Chapters to this one, more coming soon.

And finally,

"Anger Management"

####  [Anger Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100672)

_Andy has an idea- how she and Maya can express their anger in a healthier way; Maya agrees._

_If Andy had been the one to screw Maya instead of Jack Gibson in S3E15 of Station 19._

_Only with Carina's permission, of course._

_And as for Sullivan, well, his consent is implied in here somewhere, too._

_Maya/Andy. Maya/Carina. Mentioned Andy/Sullivan. F/F. Rated E for Explicit._

Currently, there are 2 Chapters, more coming soon.

**Good luck, and hope to see you in the comments on whichever stories you choose to read next, and as well as on this one.**

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_


	2. La Grande Séduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Meredith Grey, your amazing girlfriend, is sitting on, or rather, leaning on your desk in my new office right now as you sit beside her on the edge of your brand-new Chief's desk, and all you want to do is to tear her clothes off and screw her senseless until she can't remember her name anymore. - Addison Forbes Montgomery.

_Author's Note:_

Yes, this is where the actual main event happens.

It's written in the second person, from Addison's perspective.

This 'second person' thing is new for me,

Seen it work on some other stuff and wanted to try it.

Thanks for waiting for this, all.

Much love,

Hope you enjoy it!

For Addison Addek, who likes MerAdd now, yay!

For FireWorkScrubCap, who wants to know where this is headed.

For TheNetflixGal, itslexipedia, lesbi_honest_FP, fernzxxc, who all left lovely comments as well on Chapter 1.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Chief Montgomery's Seductress**

* * *

_In Which Addison is named Chief of Surgery of SGH, and Meredith, her girlfriend, rewards her._

_Based on the 'Chief Shepherd' scene with Derek in GA-6x20, (but without the Derek part!)_

_. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Office Sex._

_Inspired by "Chief Shepherd's Seduction by Kate MB on Fanfiction... Here's a lesbian version ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: La Grande Séduction**

* * *

_Mer:_ _**Chief Montgomery** _ _, are you busy?_

 _Addie: Did you just call me '_ _**Chief Montgomery** _ _?!'_

_Mer: I did, go with it._

_Addie: What are you doing with the shades?_

_Mer: No one can know…_

_Addie: No one can know… What?_

_Mer: About our 'secret love',_ _**Chief Montgomery** _ _._

_Addie: 'Secret love…'_

_Mer: I picked up your dry cleaning… And I had your car washed… And I dusted off your desk… With my bottom… Is there anything else I can do for you,_ _ **Chief Montgomery**_ … _?_

_Addie: Let me see if I can come up with a list of things…_

_Mer: Oh,_ _ **Chief Montgomery**_ …

* * *

Doctor Meredith Grey, your amazing girlfriend, is sitting on, or rather, leaning on your desk in my new office right now as you sit beside her on the edge of your brand-new _Chief's desk,_ and all you want to do is to tear her clothes off and screw her senseless until she can't remember her name anymore.

_(Fuck.)_

_(Jesus, Addison. Get it together, this is a workday, and you have your rules. Why the hell are you dirty talking right back with your girlfriend while you let her clatter your new nameplate to the floor in one felled sweep…)_

_(Seriously, get a grip.)_

Meredith Grey is now biting her lip in the way that you like and it's probably your biggest turn-on. She knows this, she's playing with me now because she knows when she has you like this that you won't want to say no, no matter the rules or the consequences…

_(How did I even manage to follow those rules in the first place?)_

_(Probably because she screwed you in every other room in Seattle Grace Hospital twice.)_

_(Also, she's screwed your ex-husband Derek, in this hospital at some point and that makes you so angry and jealous - of him and not her, of course, - that you want to keep going and going…)_

Meredith Grey isn't touching you. She's making you cave without having that happen.

That's the magic of dating Meredith freaking' Grey, she can make you completely swollen and wet without even laying a hand on your shoulder…

_(Why do you do such stupid shit Addison, like wearing expensive underwear when you know Meredith is just going to make them obsolete when you see her...?)_

And now Meredith is asking about your 'long list of things' that she can apparently do for you, and she's asking what you want _first_ , because, after all, this is your reward for being named _Chief_ …

_(You. I want you, first, Meredith. All I ever want is just YOU…)_

She's not saying a word for a while, she's only posing seductively as if she were modeling on top of your brand-new desk. She's posing in a way you'd scream at anyone else who got to see her in such a compromising position as this.

_(God, she's sexy. Holy hell she's leaning all the way back and letting her shirt come up to expose her midriff and all you want to do is plant your tongue there and give her hickeys there on every inch of her stomach…)_

"Do you want me to give you a kiss?" Meredith speaks now.

You're sure she's speaking in the sexiest voice that she has, because she's offering more and more things, yet she's not offering exactly your first choice, just yet…

"I do, but it's not my number one, yet," you growl.

Yes, you growl because you're Addison and you have a growl in bed.

_(Or in your office, while being seduced by your intern, but you know that's what everyone meant…)_

"How about my fingers, do you want my fingers on you?" Meredith continues to lace her words in that low sultry tone.

"I do, but it's not my number one, yet," you with a bit of a purr…

"How about my mouth and my teeth and my lips, do you want my mouth and my teeth and my lips right on you?" Meredith offers, and it's a tempting offer, it really is, because Meredith's mouth is insane when it's on you…

"I do, but not until I have my number one, first," you insist, as you arch your eyebrows at Meredith.

"Is it my tongue? I bet that you want my tongue inside of you…" Meredith says this with a smirk because she knows you can't deny the way she makes you moan when she licks all inside of you…

"I do, but not until I have my number one, first," you

"Oh, _Chief Montgomery_ , I'm so sorry I don't know what to do for you, can you give me the slightest amount of a hint...?"

Meredith is batting her eyebrows at you, and she's asking you to talk because she doesn't want to say it. And it's the cutest damn thing because she's in a sexual persona now, but she's still Meredith and she still can't even, always, accept that all you want is to please _her._

"You know what I want, I think you know what my number one is," you offer because a part of you wants to see if you can make her say it.

"Ooh, I know you very, very well, Addison, but I can't read your mind all the damn time, you know… And by the way, you are even sexier when you're leaning on your new Chief's desk. I just can't wait to wrap my arms all around you…" Meredith gushes, and it's different this time.

You know it's different, more honest, more 'her' mixed in with this kinky thing that she's trying out.

You know it's Meredith speaking because she called you "Addison" and not just the "Chief Montgomery" part, and you're not sure if she even noticed herself.

_('She doesn't want to say it, you know', Addison realizes to herself as she stares into Meredith's beautiful eyes. She still doesn't think it's actually HER. She doesn't want to guess and be wrong and embarrassed and hurt. She doesn't think she's the answer to all of your needs… She still doesn't think she's enough for you, yet. Even if she's all you've ever wanted and more…)_

"What I want first, Meredith, what I want as my reward, what my number one is…" you drag the words out in anticipation, as you move to share the desk space with Meredith, which you were sitting on but now you're crawling on your knees on so that you're kneeling beside her.

Meredith is eyeing you, eyes wide and she's trembling, both with the anticipation from you and the hope that her first inner guess had been right.

"All I want, now, is YOU, Meredith. You're all that I want and all that I need right now," you finally conclude your sentence, and Meredith's eyes beam at you right back.

The smile shines through her entire being, and she leaps to wrap all her arms over you.

"All I want is for you to finally screw me on your new desk, Addie," Meredith says softly, so softly and tenderly now, because she wants to show you how much she really, really means it.

"As you wish, Mer," you finally offer for certain, as you straddle the blonde and look onto her face. "You're always going to be my number one. You are and you always will be," you promise, and you think that she's finally starting to let that sink in.

She's kissing you now, Meredith has reached up and you have leaned down and her arms are still around you and your hands are on her waist. And she's kissing you now. And you're kissing her back.

And it's ' _la grande séduction'_ , 'the grand seduction' you've always craved but never had until Meredith, who always manages to seduce you over and over and over.

You're the new Chief of Surgery, at Seattle Grace Hospital. Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, Chief, you're the Chief now, in the Chief's office, on the Chief's desk...

And she's the **Chief Montgomery's Seductress**. She's your number one desire. She's the one that you want now, and the one you'll want, always.

She's making you break all the rules that you've built, to the point where you're not sure why they were made in the first place.

Meredith is your _girlfriend,_ now.

And you love her more than anything or anyone in the world.

You'd give up being Chief for her if you had to.

You'd give up being a Doctor, at all, if she needed you to.

And you thought you were sure before, but you're sure as hell, now, that someday, you'd like to ask her, you'll probably ask her, you'll definitely ask Meredith Grey...

If she wanted to, of course, if she would be your wife…

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, this somehow became much more mushy than smutty than was originally intended. Somehow that happens, and sometimes stories evolve. When Derek was named Chief on the show, it was between his and Meredith's post-it wedding and their legal wedding.

So, adjusting for time (if Addison and Meredith's relationship started at the end of Burke and Cristina's non-wedding…), I guess that this might be around the timeline that Addison might consider proposing to Meredith.

Does anyone want to see that happen in this fic? And/or do you want to see more smut happen as a continuation of the 'action' part of this scene? Let me know in the comments, folks, I will be thinking of all of you!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

***** THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER TWO, SEE YOU IN THE REVIEWS! *****

* * *

_Further reading ideas:_

####  [ **Meredith gets her Mojo Back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183)

Meredith really enjoys sex with Addison but there’s something down there that she’s craving / Addison has a secret strap-on stashed in her drawer.

####  [ **Tears Shed From A Drunken Conversation** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468182)

Mark talks to Derek about how Addison is in Bed.

Someone who cares about Addison had been listening and they sure set the record right.

####  [ **Elevator To Heaven** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639659)

Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery. Trapped in an Elevator. Meredith wants Revenge. Instead, she gets Addie. Derek is with Rose. The Ex-Wife and the Ex-Mistress are Both Single in Seattle. And they’re Saying a Lot of Things. And Doing a ‘Lot Of Things’. MerAdd. Rated E for Explicit, now.

####  [ **Chasing Butterflies** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365279)

Of all the sights Meredith Grey will see in her lifetime, the one she has least expected is THE Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery, legs wide and eyes closed her hand moving between her thighs as she moaned. Her feet were propped up on her desk and she was laying back in her armchair hair splayed out every which way. And inside of her right hand is a butterfly vibrator.

####  [ **Peace Of My Heart** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554429)

Addison swears Callie to secrecy, she reveals her long-lasted lesbian affair with Meredith Grey to encourage her friend to finally come out of the closet. MerAdd. Callica to Calzona. Rated M. Set in GA Season 4, Episode 13, "Piece of My Heart."

Ps. There’s an obvious allusion to the GA premiere here, ten points for whoever comments it. :)

**And of course, feel free to check out anything else in the universe at your own free will!**

  
  


* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
